Chocolate Kiss
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Ryoma doesn't like sweets, until Fuji teaches him the joys of eating chocolate.


A/N notes: I don't know why, but again when I wrote a one-shot about FujiRyoma I somehow ended up inserting chocolate in there somewhere…:flashback to when writing _the American way_: Well, I just luv chocolate and luv the Thrill Pair as well, so…

The idea for this fic originally came from me stumbling upon this one site where Ryoma had wrote a letter saying he didn't like sweets, but thanks anyway for the gifts. Being a yaoi-girl I automatically thought: Ryoma + Sweets/Chocolate equals to Another guy. And like I said, I'm a FujiRyoma supporter XD Among others! Oh, and also highly inspired by Atobe/Oshitari's Valentine Kiss -song(s)

Chocolate Kiss

It was Valentine's Day. A typical day when you give someone you like something special. What was so different about this year was that tensai Fuji Syusuke was giving a certain someone a gift as well.

"So what did you want, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked, as Fuji had dragged him out of class.

"Ne, you really don't like Valentine's Day, do you?" Fuji chuckled. "Hai, hai, I'll get to the point. I wanted to give you this." the tensai said and held out a box of chocolate. Ryoma only stared at the present.

"Fuji-senpai. I don't like chocolate." the smaller boy then answered bored.

"But I got them especially for you. Won't you accept them just this time?" Fuji then insisted.

Ryoma only glared. "I don't like chocholate." he then repeated. "I always get a lot of chocolate, so this year I decided not to accept any."

Fuji let his smile fade a bit, a gesture he usually did in order to achieve some sort of sympathy from the person he was talking to. "I see."

"Thanks anyway." Ryoma then added and passed by the senior, returning to his class. Unfortunately Ryoma could not be swayed by wet puppy eyes or a sulking expression. That's part of what Fuji loved about him so much.

Fuji gave out a sigh, looking at the box of chocolate in his hands. "Can't be helped. I'll just have to find another way to spend it then…"

As the tensai returned to his own class he could see an enthusiastic Eiji bouncing up and down on his seat.

"FujiFujiFuji! Look, nyah! I got 7 PRESENTS today!" Eiji grinned, showing Fuji a pile of gifts.

Fuji beamed a smile. "That's very nice, Eiji-"

"Nyah, Fujiko, how many did you get?"

Fuji thought for a while. "17 if I remember correctly." Fuji then replied and Eiji pouted, crossing his arms.

"You always beat me." Eiji said, an evil smile taking place on his lips next. "And you didn't return to either one of them their feelings."

"No." Fuji said and chuckled. "But I was refused."

The class went silent. Fuji was…! Fuji? …_refused!_

Eiji gaped.

"Y-y-yy—yy-you…were…WHAT!" Eiji stuttered, trying to form any words let alone a sentence.

Fuji just shrugged. "Saa. He didn't want my chocolate."

Eiji practically fainted and Fuji had to hurry up to his side to catch the redhead before he could hit the floor.

"Nyah, my faith is gone! Fuji was rejected! The world has gone mad…Apocalypse! Apocalypse, I tell you!" Eiji babbled dramatically and Fuji helped him back onto his chair. "Fuj refused…Who could do such a thing!"

Fuji sat down on his chair next to Eiji's. "Echizen Ryoma for one."

"Ochibi! You gave Ochibi chocolate?" Eiji asked and Fuji shrugged again. "I knew it had to be someone super anti-social! I'm gonna kill him!"

Fuji chuckled. "Calm down, Eiji. It's not over yet."

Eiji froze at that. What did Fuji mean?

"Saa, Eiji. Ryoma said he doesn't like chocolate, but a person can change his taste."

Eiji could only stare at the tensai, as their teacher arrived to class. Fuji was going to make Ryoma like chocolate? How? …No, Eiji was curious, but even _he_ had to admit that he really didn't want to know!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"I'm home." Ryoma muttered as he stepped inside his house and slipped out of his shoes.

"Oh, Ryoma. You're back!" his father greeted him in the hall. "Hurry up and join us by the table. Your boyfriend is here."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, since you never show preferences towards girls your mother and I have been wondering if you went for boys instead."

Ryoma's mouth dropped open at the reply. His parents had what!

"Anyway, and then this cute guy came over today and introduced himself to be on the same tennis team as you. He wanted to see if you had changed your mind about accepting the chocolate gift." Nanjiroh continued. "Chocolate on Valentine's Day…that means you'll have to return some to him on White's Day then."

"Dad…"

"Ne, Ryoma. Nail this one." his father then hissed and pushed Ryoma inside the kitchen where a senpai Ryoma recognized so well already sat seated on his place by the table.

"Echizen." Fuji smiled.

"Fuji-senpai." was the only thing Ryoma could think of to say.

"Well, that was romantic." Nanjiroh muttered after a short moment of silence and Fuji stood up.

"Can I have a word?"

Ryoma decided it was better to talk with Fuji in private than in front of his father, so he gave a nod and showed the tensai the way up to his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I only came to check if you really didn't want the chocolate." Fuji replied and showed Ryoma the same box with chocolate. "You can share it with your family if you still don't feel like eating it."

"Thanks." Ryoma muttered, breathing deeply and didn't accept the gift. "But you shouldn't have…"

"Oh, but I wanted to." Fuji said amused, still holding the box out in front of Ryoma.

Ryoma stubbornly stood by his decision and just continued speaking in his usual bored tone. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fuji said, quirking an eyebrow.

Ryoma didn't reply. Honestly he had no idea why his senpai would come and give him a present on Valentine's Day. Maybe Fuji had already given chocolate to the other regulars and he was the only one not accepting it. Maybe there was something else inside the chocolate that would make Ryoma suffer much to Fuji's own enjoyment.

"You know you should really try eating chocolate again." Fuji then smiled. "You never know, you just might start liking it."

"I never saw you as much of a sweet tooth." Ryoma pointed out and Fuji chuckled. "What I've heard you're more into spicy things, not sweets."

"That's true, but I've got nothing against chocolate." Fuji said, sitting down on the edge of Ryoma's bed and unbuttoned one button on his white school shirt. "But then you've probably also learned by now how much I enjoy strange things."

"W-why do you say that?" Ryoma eyed his senpai suspiciously, trying to ignore how seductively Fuji was opening on his shirt and revealing his skin.

Fuji opened the box and picked up a piece of chocolate into his hands. "Well, I just thought I might be able to teach you to like chocolate. Like if I created a situation for you where you ate sweets and enjoyed it, perhaps you'd get a better impression of chocolate after that experience."

Ryoma didn't even try to understand Fuji's logic. It seemed like Fuji could explain every weird thing he did with some sort of logic only he could understand, so that he could make his actions justified.

"And how would you do that?" Ryoma was almost afraid to ask. Fuji just smirked, winking for Ryoma to come and sit down next to him.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Echizen Nanjiroh was not only a pervert, but he was also a pretty curious person. Nanjiroh hadn't ever before considered two guys dating to be anything interesting, nor had he ever thought that he would come to cheer on his son to start having a relationship with another guy.

It was his mother first and then also Ryoma's cousin who had carefully tried to suggest to him that since Ryoma showed no interests whatsoever towards the opposite sex, then maybe the small tennis genius would show towards the same sex instead.

It did make sense in a way. All that tennis and no other interests in his life, Ryoma was bound to get some ideas from all the sweaty and hot men he faced on the court every day.

At first the thought of Ryoma never bringing home any cute girls for him to meet had sounded terrible. Nanjiroh had been depressed for weeks (burying himself into his hentai het magazines), but then re-thought the whole thing and come to the conclusion that there are a lot of cute guys as well…(however he had not started to read any hentai yaoi magazines just yet)

And then Fuji had showed up at their doorway on this romantic day of the year and Nanjiroh had come to the conclusion that there definitely are very cute boys as well. Too bad Nanjiroh wasn't younger and gay.

Anyway, so Nanjiroh had sneaked up to outside Ryoma's door to eavesdrop.

This Fuji seemed well-mannered, nice and polite. And he got a plus for playing tennis, but Nanjiroh had a feeling that there was more to Fuji than what meets the eye…especially when the tensai never kept his open.

Nanjiroh just hoped Fuji would have what it took to awake the passion that Nanjiroh was sure Ryoma had to carry somewhere deep inside of him as well. He was Nanjiroh's son after all! And like they said: like father, like son.

Nanjiroh's thoughts were broken by the sound of a loud moan coming from Ryoma's room.

"Fuji-senpai…"

'What the hell!' It seemed like Fuji indeed had what it took to awaken passion in Ryoma. Nanjiroh sneaked up closer.

"Shh, don't worry. You'll like it soon, I promise you." Fuji's voice came and there was a short whimper from the smaller boy. "Saa, now you try me."

"What are you talking about?" A pause. "I am _not_ going to lick that off of you!"

"But it's good, you're gonna love it in the end." Fuji insisted and Nanjiroh, totally in shock, pressed his ear against the door.

There was a short moment of silence.

"Saa, did you like it?"

"It's still too sweet. I don't like sweets." Ryoma replied.

Fuji paused. "There, try it again."

"…Fuji-senpai."

A chuckle. "Go on, I'm not gonna bite you."

"You can't reach me with your teeth if I lick it off from you over there." Ryoma stated.

"So what are you afraid of then?" Fuji's voice sounded amused. There was no reply, just a couple of suppressed sounds of pleasure coming from Fuji.

"Was…it good for you too?" Fuji's quite teasing, but at the same time breathless voice came.

Nanjiroh was debating whether or not to storm in there and see what was going on. He didn't mind if Fuji was a little possessive, because God knows nothing would ever happen if they went to Ryoma's pace, but to bang his kid the same day he introduces himself to Ryoma's family!

Ryoma's reply was something of a mutter.

"Maa, maa, I told you so." Fuji chuckled. "You're liking it better already. Ne, aren't you glad you decided to accept my gift after all? Now we can have lots of fun with it again later on…" Fuji's voice turned into a murmur and hearing no reply from Ryoma, Nanjiroh couldn't take it anymore.

The door flew open and the upset father marched in.

Ryoma pushed Fuji off him, where he was sitting on his bed with Fuji slightly hovering over him on the floor in front of him.

"Dad?" Ryoma asked and his father looked back and forth between the two guys.

Eyes searching for clues on what might have been going on before he had entered, the only thing Nanjiroh found out of the ordinary was that Fuji shirt was a little more open right now and that there was a box of chocolate next to the tensai on the floor.

"…Your mother's cooking dinner now. It will be ready in a while…" Nanjiroh finally muttered and Fuji stood up.

"I should be leaving then." the tensai smiled politely as Nanjiroh made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ryoma grabbed the sleeve of the taller boy's shirt and pulled the tensai to eye-level with him.

"This stays between these walls." he insisted and Fuji broke out into a wider smile.

"Now what should I tell them? That I taught you how to eat chocolate?" Fuji replied, referring mostly to the other regulars on the team.

Ryoma only glared after Fuji who walked out of his room and down the stairs. He wasn't sure Fuji could resist the temptation to tell everyone what had gone on before just to see Ryoma suffer, but in case the older boy would talk, Ryoma could always deny the fact that he had had any part in said event. It's not like Fuji could prove he had just been licking melting chocolate off the tensai's chest.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The next day at practice Ryoma found himself on a quite good mood. Maybe he was just so glad that Valentine's Day was finally over so that they could go back to practice tennis instead of kissing techniques during the club hours.

"Ochibiiii!"

The peace was broken as Ryoma felt Eiji's weight hug him from behind.

"Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma greeted, refusing the urge to sigh. His heart skipped a beat seeing the familiar shape of the tensai come up to them with that ever smiling face of his. "F-Fuji-senpai." Ryoma struggled to make his voice sound as normal (meaning as bored) as always before. Images of yesterday's events were starting to rewind themselves inside his head again.

"Oh, that's right!" Eiji claimed and suddenly pushed off from Ryoma, almost making the smaller boy stumble and hit the ground in the process. "You hurt Fuji, you meanie!" the acrobatic player pouted.

"Now, now, Eiji. Ryoma made it up to me already." Fuji said with sugar in his voice. Ryoma, who had just been replacing his cap, snapped his head up so fast it was a wonder the cap didn't fly off.

What was Fuji saying? Ryoma gritted his teeth, shooting Fuji a 'you bastard'-look. Fuji only smiled back.

Before Ryoma could get even more irritated, he suddenly remembered his so brilliant plan of defence he had thought of last night. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said nonchalantly. "I never made anything up to you last night."

Fuji shot him a victorious smile, making Ryoma wonder if it had been better to just keep his mouth shut.

"I never said anything about last night." Fuji pointed out and Ryoma jerked back. "But now that you mentioned it, I really had a great time. Ne, we should continue to practice on your chocolate eating _later tonight_ again."

As if he wasn't annoyed enough already his other senpai also had to join in on their conversation.

"That's right, nyah! You said something about making Ochibi like chocolate. Ne, Ochibi, do you like chocolate?" Eiji nudged his side playfully.

"None of your business." Ryoma's reply was barely understandable anymore from between his gritted teeth, but Fuji caught it of course.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, but it turned out he did like to eat me." Fuji smiled innocently.

"I never said that!" Ryoma snapped as Eiji turned to his best friend confused. "I said that you make the chocolate even sweeter than it already is!"

"Oh, Ryoma, I'm so touched." the voice was coated in honey.

"Don't be. I told you I don't like sweets." Ryoma shot back.

"But then why didn't you stop licking it off me? Why didn't you refuse?"

Ryoma tightened his fists, as Eiji once again decided to hang over him.

"I did." he lied.

Fuji cocked his head to the side, opening his regular's jersey and shirt and revealing hickeys all over his pale chest. "Did you really?"

The weight that was previously pressing Ryoma down towards the ground better than gravity itself was gone, as Eiji fainted seeing Fuji's chest. Ryoma's mouth hung open.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai." the smaller boy was speechless.

He had admittedly tasted rather much of the strange mix of Fuji's chest and chocolate yesterday, but he had been far from forceful in his actions. The way Fuji looked right now indicated that they had spent a whole night together doing other stuff than sleeping.

"Saa…" Fuji smiled as he buttoned up the shirt again. "I bruise easily, so I guess you could say my skin is kind of sensitive."

"That's the only part of you that is…" Ryoma blurted out, still baffled by what he had seen and hating himself for actually liking the sight of Fuji covered in his lovemarks.

Fuji moved in closer, avoiding to step on Eiji who was still lying on the ground. "You don't know that." he murmured, tilting Ryoma's face upwards. "I can be very sensitive."

Ryoma felt his face heat up with the way Fuji had just said that.

"Would you like to know just how sensitive I can be?" Fuji then smiled and closed the distance between their lips. Ryoma came to find during the next few minutes that this time the tensai indeed had been telling him the truth.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: well, thank you for reading! I wish you all a happy Valentine's Day!  
:runs off to listen to Atobe/Oshitari's Valentine's Kiss songs:


End file.
